L'aveu
by lagentillefan
Summary: Un secret bien enfoui...Une affaire tragique...Deux âmes qui se cherchent depuis toujours...
1. Prologue

**L'AVEU**

**Prologue**

_Cela fait si longtemps que je t'aime. Si longtemps. Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, de peur de te perdre définitivement. Et regarde où ça m'a mené : tu vas te marier avec un autre. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…_


	2. 1:Lendemain

**1-Lendemain**

Stella Bonasera se réveilla doucement, tout doucement, légèrement confuse. Sentant un poids oppressant sa poitrine, la scientifique finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux pour voir le jeune visage endormi de son amant inattendu. Donald Flack Jr…Comment avait-elle été aussi aveugle ?

Le jeune homme l'enlaçait si étroitement et si fort que Stella ne pouvait bouger sans risquer de le réveiller. Et cela, elle ne le voulait pas…Pas pour le moment. La jeune femme continua à observer le détective avec tendresse et se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux noirs de jais. Son visage était si paisible, si satisfait, si heureux maintenant ! Pas comme la veille, où régnaient la tristesse et la souffrance sur ses jeunes traits…

Le regard émeraude glissa sur le corps nu de Flack, à peine couvert par les draps, et Stella put admirer sa beauté à la lumière du jour. Ses muscles saillants et bien dessinés, sa peau étrangement douce, zébrée par quelques cicatrices ici et là, ses épaules solides, ses bras musclés, son dos puissant, ses fesses fermes et ses longues jambes parfaites. Un corps de dieu grec…Un corps qu'elle avait aimé explorer, toucher, caresser, embrasser malgré les circonstances inhabituelles. Un corps qui l'avait rendue plus femme que jamais. Un corps qui l'avait éveillée à un plaisir intense et inconnu pour elle jusqu'alors. Un corps qui abritait un cœur amoureux et pourtant si triste, si désespéré. Un corps qui cachait une belle âme qui souffrait pourtant tellement. Et tout ça, par sa faute…

Stella interrompit sa sensuelle observation et finit par fixer le plafond, repensant aux dernières 24 heures. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?


	3. 2:Le déclencheur

**2-Le déclencheur**

24 heures plus tôt.

Les lieutenants Stella Bonasera et Mac Taylor avaient été appelés pour un meurtre commis dans un appartement de la 35th Street. A leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par le jeune détective Don Flack Jr, qui les salua tour à tour, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

Son regard bleu s'était posé plus longuement sur Stella et son sourire s'était montré plus chaleureux mais Flack se reprit rapidement. Elle ne devait pas savoir…

Stella avait cru voir une brève étincelle de joie dans les beaux yeux bleus du jeune homme lorsqu'il l'avait saluée et regardée. Non…Elle avait dû rêver…

Flack les mena jusqu'au corps d'un jeune homme étendu sur le sol dans une mare de son propre sang et commença à feuilleter son calepin, lisant ses notes aux deux experts, déjà accroupis à côté du cadavre. Il devait rester concentré sur son travail…

**Don :** Il s'agit de Tom Flaherty, 28 ans, cadre dans une grande société. Sa porte était défoncée…C'est pourquoi ses amis sont entrés, inquiets, et…ils l'ont trouvé. Je vais aller les interroger.

**Stella** _(lui souriant) _Merci, Flack.

**Don** _(la fixant quelques secondes avant de parler) _C'est mon boulot.

Le jeune détective finit par lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre les deux proches de la victime. Son cœur venait de recevoir un nouveau coup de poignard…

Stella observa un moment le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils, intriguée. Encore une fois, elle avait cru voir quelque chose dans les yeux bleus de Flack, mais un éclair de tristesse…Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Haussant les épaules, Stella retourna à l'inspection du corps du jeune Tom Flaherty. 28 ans…N'était-ce pas l'âge de Flack ? Ça expliquerait peut-être son comportement étrange…La scientifique reporta son regard émeraude dans la direction qu'avait pris le jeune détective et le vit parler à une jeune femme, l'une des amis du mort.

Flack jeta un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction et tourna vivement les yeux quand il vit que Stella l'observait…Non, non, non. Aurait-elle remarqué quelque chose ?

La scientifique était de plus en plus intriguée par l'attitude de Flack…C'était devenu une habitude chez lui, ces temps-ci, de fuir son regard…Lui qui n'avait jamais peur de fixer quiconque droit dans les yeux, voilà qu'il avait peur de le faire avec elle. Pourquoi ?

La voix de Mac ramena brutalement Stella dans la réalité. C'est vrai, elle devait travailler. Elle verrait pour Flack plus tard…

**Mac :** Impact à bout touchant. Une seule balle. Et notre homme n'est pas mort tout de suite. Il s'est vidé de son sang lentement. Très lentement.

**Stella** _(éclairant la pièce tout autour d'eux avec sa torche) _Pas trace de l'arme du crime. Ni de la douille.

**Mac :** Soit le meurtrier est parti avec, soit il l'a jetée…Je vais aller vérifier le vide-ordures.

**Stella** _(mutine) _Endroit le plus fréquent pour jeter une arme !

**Mac** _(souriant, amusé) _En effet…Continuez ici.

**Stella :** Bien sûr.

Mac finit par la laisser et signala où il partait au jeune détective, qui acquiesça. Flack regarda une nouvelle fois Stella discrètement et admira la courbe gracieuse de son cou, la sveltesse de sa mince silhouette, les boucles étonnantes de ses cheveux, la finesse de ses mains et de ses doigts. Des mains qu'il voudrait tant serrer dans les siennes…Entendant la jeune femme lui parler, il retourna à son interrogatoire. Ce n'était pas très responsable de se laisser aller comme ça pendant une enquête…

Stella continuait son examen minutieux lorsqu'elle remarqua deux choses. Une semblait plus urgente : une odeur de brûlé. La scientifique en chercha la source et finit par la trouver. Un seau métallique. Dans lequel on avait manifestement mis de l'essence pour y faire brûler quelque chose. Stella étouffa les petites flammèches restantes et sortit du récipient une serviette-éponge. Bien qu'elle était en partie détruite, la jeune femme remarqua immédiatement quelque chose : du sang…Le meurtrier s'était peut-être blessé, s'était servi des moyens du bord la serviette et avait essayé de se débarrasser de cette preuve. Bien, le labo ADN aurait peut-être une identité à leur fournir…

Stella plaça la serviette dans un sac puis retourna sur le corps pour vérifier le deuxième détail troublant. Quelque chose clochait…Le sang avait coulé d'une drôle de manière autour de la plaie. C'était vraiment trop épars, comme…étalé. La scientifique prit plusieurs clichés et observa encore la tache. Vraiment étrange…

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps, Flack avait commencé à interroger la jeune femme, Ally Mitchell, qui était la meilleure amie de la victime. La pauvre était en larmes et semblait même plus affectée que de raison, aux yeux de Don. Etait-elle vraiment uniquement son amie ?

**Don :** Avez-vous une vague idée de qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Lui en vouloir suffisamment pour le tuer ?

**Ally** _(sanglotant et hoquetant) _Non…Non…Je ne comprends pas…C'était quelqu'un de si…doux et gentil…Si attentionné…Il m'a aidée tellement de fois…Surtout pour…

**Don** _(gentiment inquisiteur, l'encourageant à continuer) _Pour ?

**Ally** _(presque craintivement) _Il…Il m'a aidée…à me remettre…d'une…d'une agression… Mon… _(très bas)_ viol…

Flack préféra rester silencieux face à cette dernière déclaration et se sentit soudain étrangement proche de la victime. Pourquoi ?

**Don :** Et vous êtes restés seulement amis ?

**Ally :** Oui. C'était mon meilleur ami. Mon premier véritable ami…

Voyant qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus du côté de la jeune femme, Flack partit voir l'autre ami, John Riley. Le détective lui posa la même question qu'à Ally et John lui fournit la même réponse. Puis le jeune homme se mit soudain à réfléchir.

**John :** Attendez. Peut-être que quelqu'un aurait voulu se débarrasser de Tom. Mais si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler à Ally…

**Don** _(opinant de la tête) _Bien sûr. Alors, qui ?

**John :** Le fiancé d'Ally, Sean Welington. Comme moi, il savait que Tom était amoureux d'Ally.

**Don** _(montrant Ally avec son stylo) _Elle le savait ?

**John** _(soupirant) _Si seulement…Tom n'a jamais osé lui avouer. Il a préféré rester son ami et souffrir en silence. J'ai bien essayé de le pousser mais…Il était vraiment buté.

**Don :** Je vois…

Ces similitudes entre lui et le jeune Tom Flaherty travaillaient Flack. Alors, lui aussi… Il aimait une femme en secret…Son amie… Le jeune détective jeta un bref regard vers Stella et soupira. John le fit revenir dans l'enquête.

**John** _(avec tristesse) _Ally l'aime…l'aimait aussi. Mais le voyant si…profondément amical, elle a fini par abandonner. Ils étaient aussi timides et incertains l'un que l'autre, mais aussi incroyablement têtus. Puis elle a rencontré Sean. Tom a été anéanti quand il a appris pour leurs fiançailles…Mais il a tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse, que son bonheur soit total… Elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert…Pourquoi a-t'il fallu qu'il meurt ?

**Don** _(sentant sa gorge se nouer) _Nous allons le découvrir, Monsieur Riley. Nous ferons tout pour. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions…

John le salua de la tête et rejoignit la malheureuse Ally en larmes, la consolant comme il pouvait.

Flack tourna son regard bleu et triste vers l'appartement de Flaherty, où Stella se trouvait encore. Si elle savait…


	4. 3:Testament

**3-Testament**

L'interrogatoire du fiancé, Sean Welington, n'avait strictement rien donné. Le jeune homme était au courant de l'amour que portait Tom à Ally, mais bien après ses fiançailles. De plus, Tom avait insisté pour organiser leur mariage et avait donc pris tous les frais à sa charge. Sean n'avait donc aucun intérêt à le tuer. Et puis, il n'estimait pas Tom Flaherty comme un réel rival. Pour lui, le jeune homme avait laissé passer sa chance une fois de trop. Ally ne lui reviendrait plus jamais…

Flack était accablé pour le jeune Flaherty. Il se sentait si proche de lui…De son histoire. Elle était si comparable à la sienne…Au final, ils étaient aussi pitoyables l'un que l'autre. De vrais perdants…

Le portable du détective sonna et celui-ci répondit.

**Don :** Flack.

**Mac** _(voix off)_ J'ai découvert un nouvel élément…très intéressant.

**Don** _(intéressé) _Quoi donc ?

**Mac** _(voix off) _Tom Flaherty avait fait rédiger son testament, il y a peu.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Et ?

**Mac **_(voix off) _Il lègue tous ses biens à Ally Mitchell. Ce qui nous donne la belle somme de 1 000 000 de dollars…Nous avons donc un mobile et une suspecte.

**Don :** Bien. Je m'en occupe.

Et le détective raccrocha, totalement abattu. Pauvre Tom ! Trahi par la femme qu'il chérissait et qu'il aimait le plus au monde… Ça avait dû être horrible pour lui…Et c sentiment de trahison n'était pas inconnu du cœur du détective.

Lorsque Stella s'était fait agresser par son ex-petit ami, Franckie, Don avait été là. Pour l'interroger, certes, mais aussi pour la réconforter et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Puis Stella s'était tournée vers Mac…

A la mort d'Aiden Burns, l'une de ses meilleures amies, ça a été la même chose. Toute l'équipe s'était réunie pour honorer sa mémoire puis Mac et Stella étaient restés plus longtemps au pub, seuls tous les deux.

Et lorsqu'il avait bien failli mourir lors de l'explosion de cet immeuble quelques mois auparavant, Stella était allée vers Mac…Encore…

Flack se sentait si jaloux mais aussi trahi et seul. Alors qu'il ne devrait pas…Stella ne savait rien de ses sentiments. Elle était libre de sortir avec qui elle voulait, d'aimer qui elle voulait. Elle n'était pas sa propriété…Don ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui…A lui seul…

Mais pour le moment, seule l'enquête était importante…


	5. 4:Terribles révélations

**4-Terribles révélations**

Attendant les résultats de l'analyse ADN, Stella avait commencé à travailler sur la chemise de la victime, observant avec la plus grande attention l'étrange tache de sang. Ce n'était pas des coulures…On aurait plutôt dit qu'on avait…étalé le sang. Mais pourquoi ?

La scientifique prit une loupe et inspecta le vêtement avec grand soin. Elle trouva une fibre coincée dans l'un des boutons et la saisit délicatement avec sa petite pince. Stella l'observa quelques instants avant de la mettre dans le spectromètre et attendit une nouvelle fois les conclusions de cette dernière analyse. Décidément, il ne fallait pas être pressé dans cette affaire…

Mac la rejoignit, un sachet à la main, et lui fit un petit sourire amusé en la voyant inactive.

**Mac :** Vous voulez un peu de travail en plus, Stella ?

**Stella** _(roulant les yeux) _J'attends juste des résultats. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?

**Mac :** L'arme _(lui montrant son sachet)_ et une goutte de sang devant le vide-ordures. C'est en cours d'analyse.

**Stella :** J'espère que ça va nous faire avancer.

**Mac **_(sortant le revolver de son sachet) _Flack est entrain d'interroger Ally Mitchell actuellement.

**Stella** _(étonnée) _Pourquoi ?

**Mac** _(déposant délicatement l'arme sur la table) _Notre victime, Tom Flaherty, avait rédigé un testament à son nom. Mademoiselle Mitchell hérite d'un beau pactole de 1 000 000 de dollars.

**Stella :** Excellent mobile… _(hésitant)_ Dites-moi, Mac, vous n'avez pas trouvé Flack…heu… bizarre ces temps-ci ?

**Mac** _(étonné) _Bizarre ?

**Stella :** Oui. Il m'a l'air…affecté…

**Mac :** Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas remarqué…Mais vous savez, après l'explosion, il a changé. Il doit sans doute encore se réadapter…

**Stella :** Bien sûr…

L'attentat. Cette horrible explosion qui avait bien failli tuer le jeune détective. Stella avait eu tellement peur quand elle avait appris que Mac et Flack étaient prisonniers dans cet immeuble. Et quand elle avait vu la gravité des blessures du jeune homme…Et tout ce sang… Son sang…Stella avait bien cru que son cœur avait cessé de battre…Heureusement, Mac avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le sauver et il l'avait aidé à traverser les épreuves qui avaient suivies : le traumatisme, la thérapie, la rééducation…Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Stella regrettait toujours un peu de ne pas avoir été plus présente pour Flack à cette période. Mais elle avait estimé qu'elle ne lui aurait pas été d'une grande aide…

Aujourd'hui, Flack était de retour parmi eux et il était redevenu l'inimitable Don Flack Jr, le détective à l'humour sarcastique et ironique et aux répliques bien senties. Mais il était vrai que quelque chose avait changé en lui, quelque chose d'imperceptible…Mais Stella n'arrivait pas à définir quoi.

Ce fut un bip sonore du spectromètre qui sortit Stella de ses pensées. Son analyse. La scientifique partit prendre la feuille qui sortait de l'imprimante et y lut « coton ». Elle observa ensuite la fibre au microscope électronique et s'étonna de sa texture.

**Stella :** C'est alvéolé…Une serviette ?

**Mac** _(cherchant des empreintes sur le revolver) _Pardon ?

**Stella :** Ma fibre provient d'une serviette. Et peut-être de ma serviette ensanglantée…

**Mac** _(jetant un regard déçu sur l'absence d'empreintes sur l'arme) _Et ?

**Stella :** Pourquoi notre tueur aurait essayé de sauver notre victime ?

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _En effet, c'est étrange…

**Stella** _(tout sourire) _Mais au moins, ça explique la drôle de répartition du sang sur la chemise de Flaherty.

Mac sourit à son tour. Stella était l'image même de la joie, comme une enfant qui avait reçu un paquet de bonbons. Elle adorait vraiment son métier…

Zach déboula soudain dans le laboratoire, deux feuilles à la main, et était essoufflé. Le jeune technicien mit bien deux bonnes minutes pour reprendre son souffle pour pouvoir annoncer les résultats ADN.

**Mac** _(avec humour) _Moins de télé et de jeux vidéos et plus de sport vous ferez du bien, Zach…

**Zach **_(sarcastique) _Et à la place, je meurs d'un infarctus. Excellente idée, Mac.

Les deux experts se mirent à rire puis attendirent tranquillement les prochaines paroles du technicien.

**Mac :** Alors, ces résultats ?

**Zach :** Le sang de vos deux échantillons appartient à la même personne : Tom Flaherty.

**Mac et Stella** _(surpris) _Quoi ?

**Zach :** Sur la serviette, il n'y a que son sang et ses cellules épithéliales. C'est tout.

**Stella :** Alors, il se…il se serait…

**Mac :** Suicidé.

**Stella :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Mac** _(retirant sa blouse) _Flack aura sans doute la réponse à cette question. Venez avec moi. Zach, merci.

**Zach :** Y a pas de quoi.

Stella suivit son supérieur et s'interrogea : qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser un si jeune homme au suicide ?


	6. 5:Tragédie

**5-Tragédie**

Ally Mitchell était toujours en larmes et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait amenée ici, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Son meilleur ami était mort ! Ça ne suffisait pas ! Pourquoi la considéraient-ils comme une suspecte ? Et ce détective, si gentil avec elle ce matin, semblait soudain la haïr. Il était tellement glacial…Pourquoi ? Que lui reprochait-on ?

**Don** _(froidement) _Etiez-vous au courant pour le testament ?

**Ally** _(essayant de se calmer) _Le testament ? Quel testament ?

**Don** _(les yeux assombris par une colère froide et, pour le moment, silencieuse) _Celui de votre ami, Tom Flaherty. Il avait décidé de vous léguer tous ses biens à sa mort. 1 000 000 de dollars…Vous n'avez pas pu attendre ?

**Ally** _(pâlissant) _Je…Je ne savais pas…Je vous jure…

**Don** _(méchamment railleur) _Vraiment ? Vous étiez sa meilleure amie et il ne vous en aurait pas parlé ?

**Ally** _(criant avec désespoir) _Non ! Je n'en savais rien !

**Don** _(menaçant) _Je ne vous crois pas…

Le jeune détective ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Quand il avait appris pour cette histoire de testament, la colère avait grondé en lui, tel un tremblement de terre. Il s'impliquait trop. Il ressemblait trop à Tom Flaherty. Mais cette femme avait trahi l'homme qui l'adorait plus que tout pour de l'argent…Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir pour ça…

**Ally** _(protestant) _Je vous dis la vérité !

**Don** _(abattant son poing sur la table, empli d'une rage froide) _Vous mentez !

**Ally** _(pleurant) _Non ! Non ! Non !

Le portable de Flack sonna soudain, interrompant cette confrontation tendue. Le détective répondit et fut surpris d'avoir Mac. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le miroir sans teint et écouta attentivement l'expert. Puis le jeune homme pâlit. Non…Impossible… Don finit par raccrocher et se tourna de nouveau vers Ally, toujours en pleurs.

**Don** _(hésitant, sombrement) _Sa…Saviez-vous s'il était suicidaire ?

**Ally** _(visiblement choquée) _Tom ? Suicidaire ? Non. Il adorait la vie !

**Don** _(tristement) _Vous faites erreur…

**Ally** _(surprise) _Pardon ?

**Don **_(la tête baissée) _Il adorait la vie…Avec vous…

**Ally** _(les yeux agrandis de stupeur) _Comment ?

**Don **_(relevant la tête, une expression triste sur le visage) _Il était amoureux de vous…Depuis toujours…

**Ally** _(les larmes recommençant à couler) _Non.

**Don :** Il vous aimait tellement…qu'il vous a fait ce dernier cadeau…


	7. 6:Le sacrifice

**6-Le sacrifice**

Tom Flaherty avait tout préparé minutieusement : il avait défoncé sa porte pour faire croire à un cambriolage ou à un règlement de compte qui avait mal tourné, avait bloqué l'ouverture du vide-ordures, avait préparé l'épaisse serviette éponge et avait chargé le revolver. Juste une balle, cela suffisait. Tom avait exprimé tous ses souhaits dans son testament. Ainsi Ally n'aurait aucun problème financier à l'avenir. Et elle ne serait plus tiraillée entre son futur époux et son meilleur ami. Elle serait enfin heureuse.

Tom s'était assuré que Sean était l'homme qu'il lui fallait : enquête, filature, inspection des comptes…Il était parfait.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et, tirant sa manche sur sa main, colla enfin le canon du revolver contre son torse. Au bout de dix secondes, il tira et sentit une terrible douleur lui vriller la poitrine. Mais il devait tenir encore un peu et faire vite. Pour Ally…Tom saisit la serviette pour comprimer la plaie béante et sanglante de toutes ses forces puis il prit le revolver et attrapa la douille avant de courir vers le vide-ordures. Il y balança l'arme et la douille et le débloqua pour qu'il se ferme, laissant une goutte de sang tomber par inadvertance. Personne ne devait comprendre sa mise en scène…

Tom retourna rapidement dans son appartement, laissant la porte entrouverte, et jeta la serviette dans le seau métallique rempli d'essence avant d'y mettre le feu. Puis le jeune homme se coucha, rajustant sa manche, et laissa le sang couler peu à peu. Tom sentit la vie le quitter lentement, très lentement. Mais il était heureux. Ally aurait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin…


	8. 7:Le coeur brisé

**7-Le cœur brisé**

Flack avait déballé l'histoire de la mort de Tom dans un ton neutre et monocorde, tentant de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Pourtant son cœur pleurait et le jeune détective sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue malgré lui. Il l'essuya rapidement et continua à fixer la pauvre Ally. La malheureuse jeune femme était sous le choc de ces dernières révélations. Don voyait sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle.

**Ally** _(hurlant de désespoir) _Tom ! Nooooooon ! Tom ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoiiii !

**Don** _(se levant, déglutissant difficilement) _Je suis désolé, Ally. Je suis tellement désolé…

Un jeune homme était mort. Mort d'avoir trop aimer…Trop timide et hésitant pour se déclarer à l'amour de sa vie, croyant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas…Mais voulant avant tout son bonheur…Et une histoire qui aurait pu se finir en happy end si la raison ne s'en était pas mêlée s'était terminée en tragédie, brisant deux cœurs innocents, bouleversant plusieurs vies…

Ne tenant plus, Flack finit par sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire et sentit de nouvelles larmes monter. Il entendit des sanglots, tourna la tête et aperçut Stella…et Mac. Enlacés. La scientifique pleurait sur l'épaule de son supérieur, qui lui frottait doucement le dos et la réconfortait avec de douces paroles.

C'en était trop pour Don. Il sentit son cœur saigner puis se briser en des milliers de morceaux. Le jeune détective détacha son regard bleu et triste du couple et quitta précipitamment le commissariat.

Flack savait ce qu'il devait faire…


	9. 8:Ivresse

**8-Ivresse**

Stella relisait son rapport avec attention, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait oublié aucun détail de cette triste enquête, quand son téléphone sonna. La scientifique décrocha, se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure.

**Stella :** Bonasera.

**Homme** _(voix off) _Stella Bonasera ?

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Oui ?

**Homme** _(voix off- visiblement soulagé) _Je m'appelle Brian O'Greef. Je suis le patron du McGee's. J'ai là un de vos amis qu'il faudrait vraiment ramené chez lui. Il est dans un état…

**Stella** _(surprise) _Qui ?

**O'Greef** _(voix off) _Don Flack.

**oOo**

Stella arriva au McGee's une demi-heure après ce coup de fil et aperçut le patron, qui la salua et lui indiqua où se trouvait Flack de la tête. La scientifique était atterrée par ce qu'elle voyait : le jeune détective était avachi sur un des fauteuils confortables du pub, une bouteille de bière à la main, et semblait complètement ivre. Son apparence débraillée confirmait son état d'ébriété avancé : cravate desserrée, chemise sortie du pantalon et largement ouverte sur les pectoraux, veste de travers…Une image très lointaine du Don Flack si sérieux et raisonnable qu'elle connaissait. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Stella était restée figée sur place face à ce spectacle incongru et ne vit pas immédiatement O'Greef s'approchait d'elle.

**O'Greef :** Je préfère vous prévenir, il en tient une sacrée couche…

**Stella :** Il… _(intriguée)_ Vous n'avez pas eu Danny Messer ?

**O'Greef **_(interrogateur)_ Qui ? Il n'a réclamé que vous. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait dans son état, mais c'est lui qui m'a écrit votre numéro…

**Stella :** Il…Il vous a dit pourquoi il… ?

**O'Greef **_(haussant les épaules) _Non. Il voulait boire pour oublier, m'a-t'il dit. Oublier quoi, j'en sais rien…

Stella reposa son regard émeraude sur le jeune détective. Il semblait s'être assoupi…La scientifique sentit son cœur se serrer, envahi par la peine. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué une telle attitude ? C'était si contraire au Flack qu'elle connaissait…

Stella finit par s'approcher doucement du jeune homme et lui posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule. Pas le moindre mouvement. Elle finit par le secouer légèrement.

**Stella** _(d'une voix douce et inquiète) _Flack ? Flack, réveillez-vous. Je vais vous ramen…Hé !

Deux bras puissants avaient entouré la taille fine de la scientifique et la rapprochaient du corps ferme du détective. A ce contact, Stella sentit une intense chaleur l'envahir…

**Don** Stella ! Tu es là, ma Stella…Je suis si content que tu sois là…

Stella regarda Flack, interloquée. Ma Stella ?

**Stella** _(se reprenant) _Flack, on m'a appelée pour vous ramener chez vous.

**Don** _(protestant, posant son regard bleu voilé sur Stella) _Peux rentrer tout seul !

**Stella** _(d'une voix ferme et raisonnable) _Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire, Flack. Soyez raisonnable…

**Don **_(le regard sombre)_ Don…

**Stella :** Pardon ?

**Don :** Appelle-moi Don. _(s'enflammant)_ Je suis le seul que tu n'appelles pas par son prénom et c'est pas juste !

Stella grimaça. Il avait raison sur ce point…Pourquoi faisait-elle une telle différence ?

**Stella :** Flack, vous êtes saoul. Vous racontez des bêtises…

**Don** _(se calmant) _C'est vrai…Désolé, tu m'as déjà appelé Don…Après ton agression…

Stella s'écarta autant qu'elle pouvait de lui, blessée. On aurait dit un petit oiseau pris au piège…

Remarquant l'air peiné de la scientifique, Don s'injuria mentalement. Bonjour la délicatesse !

**Don :** Désolé. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, Stella. Un idiot jaloux.

Stella fronça les sourcils. Flack était jaloux ? De qui ? Pour qui ?

Le voyant prêt à se reprendre une autre bière, Stella lui fit fermement lâcher la bouteille qu'il avait en main et le força à se mettre debout.

**O'Greef :** Vous allez y arriver ? Il est quand même costaud, le gaillard.

**Stella** _(soutenant Don avec difficulté) _Oui. Merci de votre aide. Je vais me débrouiller. Ma voiture n'est pas loin.

**O'Greef :** Si vous avez un problème, vous m'appelez.

**Stella** _(lui souriant) _Merci.

Stella réussit, elle ne sait encore comment, à amener Flack jusqu'à sa voiture et le fit étendre sur le siège arrière. Mais, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le jeune homme agrippa les pans de sa veste de cuir et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser très chaste, très timide même mais ce simple contact avec les lèvres du jeune détective fut comme un choc électrique pour Stella. Elle allait y répondre quand Flack l'écarta de lui, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et pleins de panique.

**Don** _(la voix tremblante) _Excuse-moi, Stella. Je ne…Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…Je suis désolé…Je…Il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi. Seul.

**Stella** _(le toisant depuis le trottoir, les poings sur les hanches) _Et comment ? Je vous ai pris vos clés de voiture et vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes, Flack…Je vais vous ramener, point. Donnez-moi juste votre adresse.

Le jeune homme protesta encore un peu mais finit par obéir en voyant le regard sévère et déterminé de Stella. La scientifique s'installa enfin au volant et démarra.

Le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger avait totalement chamboulé Stella. Ça avait été si…doux, si tendre, si aimant. Et ça lui avait paru naturel d'y répondre, bien que Flack ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Puis une petite voix dans sa tête la fit douter : en ramenant le détective chez lui, seule, ne s'aventurait-elle pas sur un terrain dangereux ?


	10. 9:Les sentiments secrets dévoilés

**9-Les sentiments secrets dévoilés**

Une fois arrivée à l'immeuble où logeait Flack, Stella eut mille difficultés pour le ramener jusqu'à son appartement. Et pour couronner le tout, elle dut fouiller dans les poches du jeune détective pour trouver ses clés. Don en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras mais il le fit avec une incroyable douceur, à la surprise de Stella. Puis la scientifique l'entendit humer son parfum et sentit son visage s'enfouir tendrement dans le creux de son cou.

**Don :** J'adore ton parfum, Stella. Il est si envoûtant…

Et la jeune femme sentit les lèvres de Flack se poser doucement sur son cou et sa main se mêler à ses cheveux bouclés, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Stella de la tête aux pieds. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Et puis cette soudaine chaleur qui commençait à la consumer…Mais où étaient ces maudites clés !

La scientifique les trouva enfin et les deux policiers entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ne s'attardant pas sur le décor pour le moment, Stella fit coucher Flack sur le divan présent et chercha la cuisine. Elle allait lui faire une boisson anti-ivresse de son cru. Assez radicale mais plutôt efficace. Elle aurait peut-être le fin mot de l'histoire…

Pendant la préparation de son remède de cheval, Stella put voir que Flack avait retiré veste et cravate avant de s'affaler une nouvelle fois sur son divan. Puis il se mit à l'appeler d'une voix presque suppliante, tout en chantonnant son prénom. Terminant d'abord sa décoction, Stella le fit asseoir pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à ses côtés et lui présenta son remède.

**Don** _(méfiant) _C'que c'est ?

**Stella :** Quelque chose qui vous fera du bien. Buvez.

**Don** _(la regardant) _T'es sure ?

**Stella** _(hochant la tête) _Oui. Buvez. D'un seul coup.

Comme un enfant bien obéissant, Flack prit le verre que lui tendait Stella et le vida d'un trait. La scientifique l'observa attentivement, attendant une réaction, et sourit en voyant une grimace se former sur le visage du détective.

**Don** _(crispé) _Mais c'est dégueulasse !

**Stella** _(mutine) _Ce n'est pas son but d'être bon.

**Don** _(lui rendant le verre, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse) _Ça ne serait pas du luxe pourtant.

Bon. Il avait l'air d'être un peu plus lucide. Stella pourrait donc savoir et comprendre ce qui lui avait pris.

**Stella** _(d'une voix douce) _Flack, dites-moi ce qui vous arrive. Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente tant ?

Flack la fixa, légèrement hébété, puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

**Stella :** Dites-moi ce qui vous arrive, Flack…Je suis votre amie…

**Don :** Non.

**Stella** _(surprise) _Pardon ?

**Don** _(la regardant intensément) _Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mon amie…Je veux…

**Stella** _(l'encourageant) _Oui… ?

**Don** _(se refermant) _Non. Rien.

Puis le jeune homme détourna son regard et se mit à fixer le plancher. Stella fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Quelle tête de mule ! Il n'était pas détective pour rien ! Mais elle pouvait se montrer plus têtue que lui.

**Stella** _(déterminée) _Bien. Alors, de qui êtes-vous si jaloux ? Jaloux au point de boire plus que de raison. Ça ne vous ressemble pas, Flack…

**Don** _(osant à peine la regarder, murmurant) _Mac…

**Stella** _(n'ayant pas bien entendu et surtout incertaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu) _Pardon ?

**Don** _(la fixant de ses yeux bleus, la voix pleine de colère mais aussi de souffrance) _De Mac ! Je suis jaloux de Mac ! Ça va ? Tu…Vous êtes contente ?

Stella le fixa avec de grands yeux. Jaloux de Mac ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle croyait les deux hommes très proches depuis son…accident.

**Stella** _(incompréhensive) _Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

**Don** _(la tristesse ravageant ses traits, dans un rire glauque) _Pour qui ? _(plus bas)_ Pour vous…

Et avant que Stella ne puisse réagir, Flack s'empara sauvagement de ses douces lèvres, l'embrassant avec force et passion, cherchant sa langue avec la sienne, approfondissant de plus en plus le baiser.

Stella eut d'abord un mouvement de frayeur quand Don lui avait agrippé les bras, mais dès qu'elle sentit les lèvres du détective sur les siennes, elle le laissa faire et même participa à ce baiser carnassier.

Flack s'écarta d'elle. Encore. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts et exprimaient l'effroi. Il se dégoûtait !

Le jeune détective se leva brusquement et partit dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'affala sur son lit puis se mit en position fœtale, plaçant son visage entre ses mains, et se reprocha son attitude inqualifiable avec Stella.

**Don :** Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

Stella était restée muette de stupeur, toujours assise sur le divan. Son esprit était en pleine ébullition et les battements de son cœur étaient des plus affolés. Un vrai chaos ! La scientifique porta pourtant sa main à ses lèvres et se remémora ces deux baisers si différents : l'un doux et timide et l'autre sauvage et passionné. Mais les deux semblaient avoir été provoqués par le même sentiment…

Stella finit par se lever et entra rapidement dans la chambre de Flack. Quand elle vit le grand jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, une immense tristesse la submergea. Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ?

Don se rendit compte que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il sortit son visage de ses mains et se redressa. Que… ?

**Don** _(surpris) _Stella ? _(avec de la culpabilité dans la voix)_ Je…Je suis désolé, Stella. Pardonnez-moi. Je…Je suis…

**Stella** _(s'installant à ses côtés et prenant sa main dans la sienne) _Dites-moi tout, Flack. Je vous en prie…Parlez-moi…

La douceur de la voix de Stella fit frissonner Don, la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve alors qu'il s'était comporté comme le dernier des salauds accentua son sentiment de culpabilité et son regard émeraude si inquiet et si triste lui étreignit le cœur tout en le troublant. Stella…Stella méritait une réponse. Une réponse claire. Et après ?

Stella vit le visage du jeune détective exprimer une profonde tristesse. Elle avait l'impression que des larmes allaient s'échapper de ses si beaux yeux bleus tout en percevant son hésitation à lui parler. Que lui cachait-il ? Que craignait-il ?

Stella finit par prendre délicatement le visage de Flack entre ses mains, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder. A la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ça faisait si longtemps…

**Stella :** Parlez-moi, Flack…

La scientifique vit avec stupeur des larmes perler sur les joues du détective. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

Don se décida enfin. Il devait lui dire. Il devait lui parler. Il ne supporterait plus longtemps cette situation, cette souffrance qui le tenaillait. Ça le tuait…Il ne voulait pas être un autre Tom Flaherty.

Le jeune détective étreignit doucement Stella et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il en avait besoin…

Don sentit que Stella l'enlaçait et que sa main fine caressait gentiment ses cheveux courts. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration…C'était le moment…

**Don :** Je…Je vous aime, Stella. Je vous aime tellement, depuis si longtemps. Je rêve de vous. Je ne pense qu'à vous. Tout le temps. Je voudrais tant vous serrez dans mes bras, vous sentir près de moi, contre moi et…vous embrasser…Et je sais que c'est…

**Stella** _(émue) _Flack…

**Don** _(la serrant plus fort) _Laissez-moi finir. Ça fait si longtemps que je voulais vous le dire, que j'aurais dû vous l'avouer ! Et j'ai trop attendu…Pourtant, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets, comme Tom Flaherty. Je…J'ai tellement envie de vous que mes pensées en sont indécentes. J'aimerais tant vous faire l'amour…Pas coucher avec vous…Vous faire vraiment l'amour, me donner entièrement à vous, que vous puissiez sentir à quel point je vous aime…Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer. Vous avez déjà Mac…

**Stella** _(pleurant à chaude larmes, émue puis surprise) _Mac ? Non, vous vous…

**Don** _(finissant par s'écarter d'elle, l'interrompant) _Je vous ai tout dit…Mais pour ne pas vous gêner davantage, je demanderai ma mutation dans un autre district…Mais avant, je voudrais vous demander une chose. Juste une seule chose.

**Stella** _(le regardant dans les yeux) _Allez-y.

**Don :** Restez avec moi, cette nuit… _(levant les mains, se défendant)_ Juste pour dormir. Je ne veux pas être seul…

**Stella** _(souriant) _Bien sûr.

Le jeune détective lui sourit à son tour, à la fois triste et heureux, et finit par s'étendre sur le lit. Stella s'installa devant lui et l'invita à l'entourer de ses bras.

**Don** _(hésitant) _Non…Vous n'êtes pas o…

**Stella :** S'il vous plaît… Don.

Heureux de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il la serra contre lui avec une incroyable douceur et, l'alcool aidant, finit par s'endormir rapidement.

Quant à Stella, elle se devait de réfléchir à cette superbe déclaration. Qu'en était-il de ses propres sentiments ?


	11. 10:Fantasme éveillé

**10-Fantasme éveillé**

Pendant deux heures, Stella avait réfléchi. Pendant deux heures, elle avait analysé ses sentiments et son cœur. Et au final, elle en était arrivée à une conclusion…

La jeune femme avait fini par s'endormir, se pelotonnant un peu plus contre Flack au préalable, et se sentait en totale confiance. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui. Et pourtant…

Stella se réveilla en sursaut quand elle sentit deux mains se glisser sous son chemisier et monter vers le renflement de sa poitrine. Nom de…

Pourtant, ce contact inattendu, et inapproprié actuellement, la fit frissonner. Des frissons de plaisir…Qu'allait-il encore se passer ?

**Stella** _(essayant de retirer les mains baladeuses de son corps) _F…Flack ?

**Don** _(d'une voix ensommeillée, surpris et riant dans son cou) _Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Flack, Stella ? Tu ne le fais pas d'habitude…

Et Flack continu sa lente ascension et arriva enfin à destination. Il se mit alors à caresser tendrement, mais d'une main experte, la poitrine de Stella, la faisant soupirer de contentement. Malgré cette douce torture que le jeune homme lui infligeait, la scientifique se rappela ses dernières paroles…D'habitude ? Comment ça d'habitude ? Elle ne s'était pas adonnée, jusqu'ici, à ce genre d'activité avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il…Ses pensées s'interrompirent. Il lui avait dit qu'il rêvait. D'elle. Et manifestement, ce n'était pas la première fois…Mais là, c'était différent : Don était réveillé mais avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il devait croire qu'il était entrain de rêver. Bien. Et maintenant qu'elle avait résolu ce mystère, que devait-elle faire ?

Stella sentit l'une des mains audacieuses de Flack descendre lentement vers son ventre. Agir, réagir, faire quelque chose…Vite !

**Stella** _(essayant de le repousser gentiment) _Flack…Don…Qu'est-ce que… ?

**Don** _(commençant à embrasser son cou et jouant avec le bouton de son pantalon) _Je vais te faire l'amour, Stella…Je vais te donner tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je suis…Je vais t'aimer à un point que tu ne peux imaginer…Stella, ma belle et douce Stella…Je vais te faire mienne comme je serai tien…

**Stella** _(sentant ses sens s'enflammer à ses paroles, gémissant) _Dooon…

Le détective la tourna alors vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce troisième baiser différait des deux autres. C'était un baiser amoureux et tendre mais aussi ardent et fiévreux. Un baiser qui fut comme un signal pour Stella. Si Don lui offrait tout son être, elle se devait de s'abandonner totalement à lui…Et tout son corps, son cœur et son âme le voulait, le réclamait…

La scientifique abandonna donc toutes ses réserves et répondit avec passion à son baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs de jais et serrant encore plus son corps contre le sien. Elle en avait envie, autant que lui…Elle le voulait contre elle, en elle… Stella l'avait compris bien tard, c'est tout. Mais elle comptait bien se rattraper… Mais d'abord, la scientifique le voulait un peu plus réveillé…

Stella rompit leur baiser et passa doucement ses pouces sur les sourcils noirs de Flack, espérant le réveiller et lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Et cette manœuvre fut une réussite. Les si beaux yeux bleus de Don la fixaient intensément, amoureusement. Ils avaient pris un ton bleu si vif que Stella avait l'impression de se noyer dans une mer du Sud…Elle vit les lèvres du détective s'étirer en un sourire ravi. Et si heureux ! Elle en pleurerait… Etait-il possible d'aimer à ce point ?

Stella caressa tendrement sa joue, le regardant avec amour, ses yeux émeraude emplis de désir et de passion, et lui donna le signal que le jeune homme attendait.

**Stella** _(doucement) _Je suis prête, Don…Je t'attends…

A ces mots, Flack reprit avidement les lèvres de Stella, gémissant contre sa bouche, et la serra contre lui, presque à l'étouffer. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps…

Stella déboutonna, avec quelques difficultés, la chemise du jeune homme puis la fit glisser le long de ses bras, découvrant ainsi ses épaules solides qu'elle se mit à embrasser avec fièvre. Après lui avoir retiré complètement sa chemise, la scientifique le plaqua sous elle et lui sourit d'un air provocateur. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur le torse de Flack et aperçut une énorme cicatrice sur son abdomen. Cette cicatrice…La trace de l'explosion. Explosion qui avait bien failli le tuer et l'arracher à elle. S'il n'avait pas survécu, Stella s'en serait voulue pour toujours de n'avoir rien tenté avec lui. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en rendait compte…Don avait toujours été là pour elle…C'était à son tour de veiller sur lui…

Stella se mit à dessiner tendrement les contours de cette cicatrice avec le bout de ses doigts, faisant tressaillir le détective, et son autre main commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son amant. La scientifique ne le quittait pas des yeux et contempla son beau visage. Il était un cadeau qu'on lui offrait. A elle de le chérir et de le garder…

Don finit par tenter de défaire le chemisier de Stella mais ses gestes étaient encore maladroits. Il avait vraiment trop bu…

La scientifique se mit à lui sourire tendrement et posa doucement ses mains sur celles du détective.

**Stella** _(avec sensualité) _Je vais le faire…

La jeune femme retira rapidement son chemisier et son soutien-gorge suivit. Elle eut alors la surprise de voir Don rougir.

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Quoi ?

**Don** _(presque hésitant, osant à peine la toucher du bout des doigts) _Tu es…si belle…Une déesse. Ma déesse…

Ce fut au tour de Stella de s'empourprer, pour le grand plaisir du jeune détective, puis elle se reprit. Son regard émeraude quitta le visage de Flack pour revenir sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés et sa terrible cicatrice. Que serait-elle devenue si Don était mort ce jour-là ?

Stella se pencha pour embrasser chaque parcelle du torse nu du jeune détective, qui se mit à soupirer d'extase et qui mêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux si bouclés, puis elle s'attarda plus longtemps sur sa cicatrice, comme si elle voulait la faire disparaître avec ses lèvres. Flack la fit revenir au niveau de son visage, une expression implorante sur le visage.

**Don :** Non, Stella. Pas ici. C'est…si hideux. Je ne veux pas que tu y touches…

**Stella** _(repartant sur son abdomen) _Ton corps est beau, Don…Tout ton corps…Et ces cicatrices font partie de ton histoire…

**Don** _(gémissant quand elle se remit à embrasser la cicatrice) _Stel…Stellaaaa…

La scientifique continua encore un peu tandis que ses mains en finissaient avec son pantalon. Il ne restait plus que quelques barrières vestimentaires entre eux…

Stella finit par remonter vers le visage du jeune détective pour l'embrasser ardemment, tout en l'encourageant à finir de se déshabiller. Ce qu'il fit. Et les vêtements restants de la scientifique disparurent tout aussi vite. Ils allaient bientôt s'unir…

Toujours au-dessus de Flack, Stella ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le beau et jeune corps masculin : Don était vraiment un homme dans toute sa splendeur… La scientifique se mit à caresser le détective voluptueusement, le découvrant d'abord du bout des doigts, puis elle se mit à l'explorer avec ses lèvres, embrassant, léchant, mordillant chaque parcelle de son corps, et elle sentit Flack tressaillir. Continuant ses petites tortures sensuelles, Stella finit par l'entendre gémir son nom. Il était prêt…

Flack finit par la remonter vers son visage pour ensuite la mettre sous lui, la regardant amoureusement et intensément de ses yeux bleus, et l'embrassa avec faim. Ce fut un long et incroyable baiser et quand le jeune détective le rompit, Stella poussa un soupir de protestation. Pas bien longtemps…Le jeune détective partit à l'assaut du corps svelte de la scientifique avec douceur et tendresse, excitant ainsi ses sens. Aucune des zones érogènes de la jeune femme ne lui échappa et, la sentant vibrer sous lui d'impatience et de désir, Flack revint vers son visage, le contemplant longuement avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Ses si douces lèvres, aussi sucrées que des fruits. Il noua délicatement ses doigts aux siens et se redressa légèrement, afin de voir le visage aimé de Stella. Il voulait voir l'expression de plaisir se dessiner sur ses doux traits…

Don entra enfin en elle, en un geste doux et tendre, et entendit son prénom s'échapper des lèvres de Stella dans un petit cri. Il la regarda, inquiet, mais vit une expression d'intense bonheur sur son visage. Il commença donc à bouger en elle tendrement, la fixant toujours, puis ne résista pas plus longtemps pour l'embrasser avec force et passion.

Stella ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la réaction de son corps au moment même où elle avait senti Flack la pénétrer : elle brûlait de l'intérieur tout en ayant l'impression de flotter. C'était la première fois…Et si merveilleux… Et quand il se mit à lentement se mouvoir en elle, une tempête de sensations se déchaîna dans son corps et Stella gémit, cria, hurla. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle extase. Même sous l'influence de l'alcool, Don Flack Jr assurait, on dirait…

Entendant les cris de son amante, Flack se mit à sourire de satisfaction et laissa des râles rauques s'échapper de ses lèvres. Lui aussi, il était consumé de toutes parts…

Sentant que Stella avait besoin de s'accrocher à lui, de le sentir encore plus contre elle, le jeune détective dénoua gentiment ses doigts des siens et la sentit l'entourer immédiatement de ses bras, s'agrippant à ses épaules, l'une de ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux noirs, maintenant humides de sueur. La scientifique rapprocha son visage du sien pour prendre passionnément ses lèvres, le faisant gémir sourdement. Elle noua ensuite délicatement ses longues jambes autour des hanches du détective et posa l'une de ses mains au creux de ses reins, le poussant plus loin en elle. Don réagit immédiatement en poussant un cri rauque, submergé par une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Le jeune homme était vraiment un amant passionné et démonstratif…

Flack enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stella, agrippant les draps avec force, quand deux mains douces l'en écartèrent.

**Stella** _(haletant) _Je…Je veux…te voir…

Don plongea alors son beau regard bleu dans les yeux émeraude de sa belle scientifique et la sentit maintenir son visage face au sien, ne voulant manquer aucun détail de ses diverses expressions de plaisir. Et il crut lire dans son magnifique regard vert quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour, quelque chose qu'il voulait depuis toujours, qu'il souhaitait de tout son être : de l'amour…

Le jeune détective ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps. L'orgasme se faisait sentir et finit par les frapper tous les deux avec force. Les deux amants hurlèrent puissamment leurs noms et se cambrèrent violemment l'un contre l'autre.

Essoufflé, épuisé, Don s'effondra sur Stella et l'enlaça avec force. Il voulait encore la sentir contre lui, être sûr qu'elle ne s'échappe pas…

Stella dénoua lentement ses jambes du corps musclé de Flack et le serra dans ses bras à son tour. Il avait été…merveilleux. Un amant doux, fort, tendre, passionné…En résumé, un amant incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations…Qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand il était sobre…

Le jeune détective posa doucement sa tête sur la poitrine menue de Stella, la serrant toujours dans ses bras, et sentit le sommeil l'envahir.

**Don** _(d'une voix endormie) _Je t'aime, Stella…

**Stella** _(caressant tendrement ses cheveux noirs) _Je t'aime aussi, Don. Et n'en doute jamais…

La scientifique entendit une profonde inspiration lui répondre et sourit. Trop d'alcool plus une étreinte des plus torrides étaient un peu trop pour l'organisme du jeune homme. Dommage…

Stella finit par s'endormir à son tour, pensant à cette journée maintenant unique : elle avait commencé comme d'habitude et s'était terminée d'une façon des plus inattendues. Mais la scientifique n'allait pas s'en plaindre…


	12. 11:Pensées matinales

**11-Pensées matinales**

Don finit par se réveiller et grommela immédiatement. Ho putain ! Tous les métros de New York étaient passés par son crâne ou quoi ? Une seconde…Gueule de bois…Génial…

Gardant les paupières closes, Flack tenta de se remémorer sa soirée. Il avait bu. Beaucoup bu. Même trop bu, vu sa migraine carabinée…Et manifestement, il n'était pas rentré chez lui tout seul, étant donné qu'un corps féminin se trouvait sous le sien. Rongé comme il était par la jalousie et la frustration, en ajoutant en plus un état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé, le détective avait certainement dragué une fille quelconque au pub et l'avait ramené chez lui…Et si elle était encore là, il allait avoir des problèmes pour la quitter. Comment allait-il s'en séparer sans lui faire de mal ?

Flack sentit une main douce caresser ses cheveux tendrement. Elle avait l'air accroché… Ça allait augmenter la difficulté de la rupture. Misère…Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ?

**oo**FLASH**oo**

_**Don :** Stella ! Tu es là, ma Stella…Je suis si content que tu sois là…_

_Et Don la serre étroitement dans ses bras, tout contre lui._

**oo**FLASH**oo**

Flack fronça les sourcils. Stella ? Une minute…Oh mon Dieu, elle était là-bas, au McGee's ! Elle l'avait vu complètement bourré et délirant…Il avait même osé lui balancer des paroles blessantes…Quel abruti…

**oo**FLASH**oo**

_Don pose ses lèvres sur celles de Stella, lui donnant un baiser chaste et timide._

**oo**FLASH**oo**

Serrant impulsivement le corps féminin, Flack s'injuria mentalement. Il…Il l'avait embrassée. Il avait embrassé Stella ! Que devait penser la scientifique de lui maintenant ? Un ivrogne doublé d'un pervers…

Le jeune homme se rappela de son retour à son appartement et de sa conduite ignoble envers Stella. Non content de l'avoir pelotée, il l'avait embrassée…encore…Mais avec plus de faim cette fois. Un baiser passionné. Un baiser profond. Don pouvait encore sentir le goût des lèvres de la scientifique sur les siennes. Qu'avait-il fait… ?

**oo**FLASH**oo**

_**Stella :** Parlez-moi, Flack…_

_Don se met à pleurer doucement, silencieusement puis étreint tendrement Stella, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Et elle l'enlace à son tour, tout en caressant ses cheveux courts avec douceur._

_**Don :** Je…Je vous aime, Stella._

**oo**FLASH**oo**

Flack ouvrit grand les yeux et se raidit. Il…Il lui avait dit…Il lui avait avoué…

La main douce de la femme se mit à caresser un peu plus ses cheveux, le sentant secoué, et réussit à le calmer avec ce geste tendre. Comment ?

Plus détendu, le détective referma les yeux.

**oo**FLASH**oo**

_**Don :** Restez avec moi, cette nuit…Juste pour dormir. Je ne veux pas être seul…_

_**Stella :** D'accord._

**oo**FLASH**oo**

Flack rouvrit les yeux. Non…Il n'aurait pas…Il n'aurait pas osé…

**oo**FLASH**oo**

_**Stella :** Flack…Don…Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_Don embrasse son cou et commence à déboutonner le pantalon de la jeune femme._

_**Don :** Je vais te faire l'amour, Stella…_

**oo**FLASH**oo**

Le détective n'osa pas lever la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir qui était la femme qui l'étreignait si gentiment, si tendrement. Il…Il avait peur…

Des images de sa nuit d'amour avec Stella défilèrent dans son esprit, dans un chaos d'images désordonnées mais extrêmement claires. Leurs caresses fiévreuses, l'exploration sensuelle et mutuelle de leurs corps entiers, leurs baisers ardents, leur étreinte passionnée, tout lui revint par vagues successives. Puis des paroles.

**oo**FLASH**oo**

_**Stella :** Je…Je veux te voir…_

_Un sourire illumine le visage de la jeune femme, ses yeux émeraude sont incroyablement limpides. Elle veut Don. Elle le veut toujours plus…_

**oo**FLASH**oo**

Flack sentit son cœur battre avec force et sa respiration s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas possible… Ça ne pouvait être possible, être réel…

**oo**FLASH**oo**

_L'orgasme. Leur orgasme simultané. Leurs cris. Leurs voix jointes dans un même plaisir et un même amour._

_**Stella :** DOOON !_

_**Don :** Stellaaa !_

**oo**FLASH**oo**

Le corps du détective tressaillit à ce souvenir…Et Flack se rappela du plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti, du bonheur qui avait envahi son cœur. C'était trop…réel pour…

**oo**FLASH**oo**

_**Don :** Je t'aime, Stella…_

_**Stella :** Je t'aime aussi, Don. Et n'en doute jamais…_

**oo**FLASH**oo**

Non. Don avait dû rêver. Il avait forcément rêvé ! Stella était amoureuse de Mac, pas de lui !

Finissant par prendre son courage à deux mains, Flack finit par lever doucement son visage et son regard bleu croisa deux yeux émeraude.

**Stella** _(un immense sourire heureux aux lèvres, caressant sa joue) _Bonjour, Don…


	13. 12:Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**12-Le début d'une nouvelle vie**

Quand Stella avait remarqué que Don avait enfin relevé son visage vers elle, elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Un peu commun mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre…Et puis, elle devait sûrement avoir une expression béate sur le visage… La scientifique était si heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés…

**Stella :** Bonjour, Don…

Stella nota que Don était la stupéfaction incarnée et haussa alors un sourcil, intriguée.

**Stella :** Un problème ?

Un problème ! Bien sûr qu'il y avait un problème ! Flack, paniqué, s'écarta brusquement de Stella et chercha quelque chose pour les couvrir. Les draps…Le jeune détective recouvrit d'abord le corps nu de la scientifique, essayant de le regarder le moins possible, puis s'enroula un autre drap autour de la taille. Mac allait le descendre et il aurait bien raison…

Stella comprit rapidement le manège de Don et se redressa, tout en découvrant son corps. Elle put voir le détective baisser les yeux et rougir comme une tomate et décida de l'approcher. Elle saisit le drap qui entourait sa taille et lui retira pour admirer une nouvelle fois son beau corps musclé. Flack était parfait…

La scientifique lui fit relever la tête avec douceur mais aussi avec fermeté, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux, tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur son torse ferme, commençant à le caresser tendrement.

Don déglutit, ne sachant que faire, et laissa son regard bleu dans celui émeraude de Stella. Quand elle le toucha, des frissons le parcoururent tout entier. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir chaud…

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Don ?

**Don** _(hésitant et balbutiant) _Stel…Stella…Je…

**Stella** _(s'approchant un peu plus de lui, malicieuse) _Si tu me dis une fois de plus que tu es désolé, tu vas avoir affaire à moi…

**Don** _(avec une expression coupable sur le visage) _Mais je le suis ! Stella…Vous…

Le détective ne put finir sa phrase car des lèvres douces venaient de s'emparer des siennes avec avidité. Des lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis toujours…Mais il se considérait comme un traître ! Après tout ce que Mac avait fait pour lui, lui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de s'envoyer sa compagne ! Même s'il aimait Stella, ça ne pardonnait pas son… geste pour autant…

Flack finit par s'écarter vivement de Stella, avec réticence tout de même…Il aimait vraiment trop l'embrasser…

**Don** _(terriblement navré) _Stella, non ! Avez-vous pensé à Mac ?

**Stella** _(interloquée) _Mac ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

**Don :** C'est votre petit a…

**Stella** _(se rappelant, levant les yeux au ciel) _Non, Don. Mac n'a jamais été mon petit ami. Mon ami, oui. Un ami très cher et indispensable. Mais un amant, non…

Flack fut frappé de mutisme. Il était à la fois stupéfait et soulagé. Il était si sûr de ça… Et il s'était gravement trompé. Stella était libre ! Mais avait-elle vraiment dit qu'elle l'aimait ou était-ce encore l'un de ses rêves ?

Stella s'approcha encore du jeune détective pour l'enlacer amoureusement, posant sa tête sur son cœur pour en entendre les battements forts et affolés. Ils lui étaient destinés…

**Don :** Stella, avez-vous…

**Stella** _(se serrant tout contre lui, se délectant de sa peau nue sur la sienne) _Don, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. _(malicieuse)_ Tu ne t'es pas gêné hier…Et avec ce qu'on a fait cette nuit…

**Don** _(rougissant et embarrassé) _Je…Je ne m'en…

**Stella** _(levant les yeux vers lui) _Je vois…Promets-moi une chose, Don. Ne bois plus jamais comme ça, d'accord ? Tu m'as vraiment fait peur…

**Don :** Désolé…C'était vraiment stupide…Mais j'étais jaloux et je voulais…

**Stella** _(jouant avec des mèches noirs de ses cheveux, au niveau de sa nuque) _Oublier, je sais. O'Greef me l'a dit…Mais qui a bien pu te donner l'idée que je sortais avec Mac ?

**Don** _(se raclant la gorge, se sentant vraiment idiot) _Je l'ai imaginé comme un grand… Vous me sembliez si proches tous les deux…Si complémentaires…J'en ai donc tiré des conclusions…

**Stella** _(gentiment moqueuse) _Quelque peu hâtives, non ? Enfin, tout s'est arrangé maintenant.

Stella enlaça plus étroitement Don et sentit enfin le jeune homme répondre à son étreinte, avec tout de même une légère hésitation. Normal, s'il pensait avoir rêvé leur nuit… Leur si belle nuit…

Flack observa intensément Stella. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ! Ils avaient vraiment fait l'amour ! Dommage qu'il ait été dans un état second…Il n'avait que des flashs ou des bribes de sa soirée et de sa nuit…Mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir, une chose dont il devait être sûr…

**Don** _(caressant presque timidement la jolie chevelure bouclée de la scientifique) _Stella, est-ce que tu…Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

**Stella** _(mutine) _Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit…

**Don** _(hésitant et timide) _Je…Je voudrais être sûr…C'est un peu embrouillé dans ma tête…

**Stella** _(se redressant pour se mettre au niveau de ses yeux si bleus, lui souriant tendrement) _Et bien oui…Je t'aime, Don. _(câline) _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Et la jeune femme put voir un immense sourire heureux se dessiner sur les lèvres de Flack et le doute s'envoler de ses beaux yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ses yeux ! Bon, elle aimait Don en son entier, mais ses yeux étaient le premier élément qui l'avait marquée. Elle comptait bien ajouter ses lèvres fermes, maintenant…

Don l'embrassa enfin, avec amour, douceur et tendresse, la serrant tout contre lui et priant pour qu'il se rappelle plus précisément de leur première nuit d'amour…Elle était leur point de départ pour une nouvelle vie. Une vie ensemble…

Soudain, Stella s'étendit sur le lit, entraînant Flack avec elle, et commença à le caresser voluptueusement.

**Don** _(surpris) _Stella ?

**Stella** _(taquine) _Construisons-nous de nouveaux beaux souvenirs, Don…

Et la scientifique attira son visage vers le sien pour prendre ses lèvres avec passion, caressant son dos puissant avec force et tendresse et frottant doucement son corps nu contre le sien, l'incitant à la caresser à son tour. Don ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa ses mains vagabonder sensuellement sur le corps de Stella, tout en l'embrassant sans relâche, sentant sa langue jouer avec la sienne et ses mains s'enfouir dans ses cheveux.

Et sa migraine ? Juste un mauvais souvenir…Stella était le plus merveilleux des remèdes. Don finit par se détacher de ses lèvres pour s'attaquer voluptueusement à son corps. Tout son corps. Il n'en oublierait pas une seule parcelle…

Stella s'arc-bouta quand elle sentit Don embrasser, mordiller et lécher chaque partie de son corps, trouvant ses zones érogènes et les excitant avec audace, lui faisant pousser de douces plaintes. Il recommençait…Comment arrivait-il à faire ça ? A réveiller de telles sensations de plaisir intense en elle…Allait-elle résister ?

Don finit par remonter au niveau du visage de la jeune femme, plongeant son regard bleu intense dans ses yeux émeraude, avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec ferveur. Il sentit la scientifique commençait à caresser tendrement son torse et dessiner une nouvelle fois le contour de sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Et cette fois-ci, il ne protesta pas. Il se rappelait de ce moment-là…Des mots qu'elle avait prononcés pour le rassurer et de l'amour qu'il y avait eu dans ses yeux verts…C'était réel…Elle l'aimait…Tout entier…Corps, cœur et âme…Tout comme lui…

Stella se mit à mordiller gentiment son cou, laissant quelques suçons au passage, et le sentit frissonner à chacun de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses…Don réagissait comme aucun autre homme avec elle…Il était unique…Et il était à elle.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec faim et passion, se serrant étroitement l'un contre l'autre, se caressant avec ardeur et fièvre. C'était le moment…

Don pénétra Stella avec passion et cria en même temps que la scientifique à sa manœuvre. Le jeune homme noua ses doigts aux siens, posant leurs mains le long de leurs corps unis et commença à se mouvoir doucement, amplifiant peu à peu ses coups de reins, accentuant ainsi la force de leurs gémissements et de leurs cris de plaisir. Ils atteignaient enfin le ciel…

Stella se cambra contre le détective pour le sentir plus profondément en elle et finit par laisser échapper son prénom à chacun de ses cris d'extase. Il était entrain de réveiller de nouvelles sensations en elle, plus fortes, plus puissantes, plus intenses…Comment allait-elle arriver à supporter l'orgasme ?

Don ne lâchait pas Stella des yeux. Ne lui avait-elle pas déjà demandé qu'elle voulait le regarder ? Il ne l'avait pas oublié…Il admira son beau visage qui exprimait diverses sensations actuellement et l'embrassa tendrement. Son front, ses pommettes, ses joues, ses paupières, ses lèvres… Rien ne lui échappa. Surtout ses lèvres, un peu rouges maintenant. Don les adorait…

Le rythme de leur étreinte s'accéléra, s'amplifia car les deux amants approchaient des cimes de la jouissance. Don et Stella serraient leurs mains jointes avec de plus en plus de force, leurs cris gagnèrent en puissance et leurs corps étaient de plus en plus brillants de sueur. Et l'orgasme les toucha. Fort, puissant, merveilleux, incroyable. Les deux amoureux hurlèrent leurs noms, totalement submergés par ce plaisir intense. Ils y étaient…au Paradis.

Don, essoufflé, s'écroula doucement sur Stella, aussi haletante que lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, soulignant les contours de son visage du bout des doigts. La scientifique le serra contre elle, voulant profiter au maximum de sa présence, et se remit à le caresser amoureusement.

**Don : **Merci…

**Stella** _(amusée) _Mais je t'en prie… Tu pourras recommencer quand tu voudras…

**Don** _(énigmatique) _Vraiment ?

**Stella** _(avec un sourire ravi et satisfait) _Vraiment.

**Don** _(avec un sourire carnassier) _Très bien. Me voilà !

**Stella** _(surprise) _Don !

Et le détective l'embrassa avec amour et passion, prémices d'une nouvelle étreinte. Et ils continuèrent ainsi à faire l'amour durant toute la matinée.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Mac était inquiet. Flack n'était toujours pas là et ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'être en retard. Alors être absent toute une matinée…L'expert finit par composer le numéro du portable du détective, espérant qu'il répondrait. Stella avait donc eu raison : quelque chose devait tracasser le jeune Flack…

**oOo**

Stella et Don s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une nouvelle étreinte amoureuse et passionnée…Toute une matinée à se faire l'amour et ils n'étaient toujours pas rassasier l'un de l'autre…Incroyable ! Stella se mit à sourire, amusée : heureusement qu'elle avait pris un congé de trois jours…

Le téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Les deux amants soupirèrent de contrariété et Stella finit par répondre, se mettant sur Don pour qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Elle voulait profiter de lui au maximum... Car, manifestement, le mot congé était un terme inconnu dans son métier…

**Stella **_(légèrement désagréable)_ Bonasera.

**Mac** _(voix off- surpris) _Ste…Stella ?

**Stella** _(sarcastique) _Qui voulez-vous que ce soit, Mac ?

**Mac** _(voix off- amusé, à deux doigts d'une crise de fou rire) _Et bien…Flack.

**Stella** _(intriguée, regardant Don) _Comment ça, Flack ?

Le jeune détective se rendit alors compte du problème.

**Don** _(parlant un peu trop fort) _Stella ! C'est mon portable !

**Mac** _(voix off- ayant parfaitement entendu Flack, se retenant de rire devant cette situation comique) _Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'est pas venu au travail, aujourd'hui. Il était… occupé.

**Stella** _(rougissant violemment) _Heu…

**Mac** _(voix off- toujours un ton amusé dans la voix) _Et vous avez sans doute résolu l'énigme le concernant.

**Stella** _(vraiment embarrassée) _Heu…Oui…En fait, Don…heu…Flack est…

**Mac** _(voix off- calmement) _Oui ?

**Stella :** Il est amoureux…

**Mac** _(voix off- gentiment moqueur) _Et je crois savoir de qui…Ecoutez, Stella. Je vais expliquer son absence à son supérieur. Mais demain, soit il revient travailler, soit il pose des congés. Je ne vais pas le couvrir sans cesse, d'accord ?

**Stella** _(hochant la tête) _Merci, Mac. Je lui transmettrai.

**Mac** _(voix off) _Bien. Au revoir, Stella. _(malicieux)_ Ne vous fatiguez pas trop…

**Stella** _(s'empourprant) _Mac !

La scientifique entendit un léger rire avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Si Mac commençait à sortir des plaisanteries à la Danny Messer, elle avait des craintes pour l'avenir du laboratoire…

Après avoir déposé le portable sur la table de chevet, Stella reporta son attention sur Don, caressant doucement son front et ses cheveux d'un noir incroyablement profond.

**Don** _(inquiet) _Ça va ?

**Stella :** Heu…Oui. Mac va régler la question de ton absence d'aujourd'hui…

**Don** _(posant la main sur son front) _Oh merde ! C'est vrai, le boulot…

**Stella** _(amusée) _Ce n'est pas grave…Tu as été un peu…disturbé…

**Don** _(taquin) _La faute à qui ?

**Stella** _(riant, embrassant sa joue) _Idiot ! Bon, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix pour demain : soit travailler, soit prendre un congé…

**Don** _(souriant, mêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de Stella) _C'est déjà tout réfléchi…

**Stella** _(un large sourire ravi se dessinant sur ses lèvres) _Congé ?

**Don** _(avant de l'embrasser, rapprochant son visage du sien, d'une voix chaude et sensuelle) _Evidemment…

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent avec amour et tendresse. Ils commenceraient par une période de congés mais ils auraient toute la vie pour se découvrir et se connaître maintenant…

**FIN**


End file.
